AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow
The AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow is a variant of the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal from the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam AGE and is piloted by Flit Asuno. Technology & Combat Characteristics A high speed variant of the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal, January 26, 2009. SOTSU 2012 Sunrise, MBS site. Official Mobile Suit Gundam AGE "MS Gundam AGE-1 Spallow".According to p.105 of the Gundam Age Vol. 2 novelization, the AGE-1 Spallow uses repulsive forces, produced by the interaction of energy fields that are generated throughout the body, to achieve high acceleration and deceleration in the vacuum of space. It is capable of breaking the sound barrier at 33.4 tons, it is almost 25% lighter than the AGE-1 Normal. The Spallow was developed to counter the UE's high mobility mobile suit, xvv-xc Zedas. The introduction of lighter parts and more attitude control verniers allows the Spallow to achieve speed and maneuverability unprecedented in the history of MS.High Grade 1/144 "Gundam Sparrow AGE-1" model kit manual, Bandai, (2011) Its mobility actually exceeds that of the Zedas, and its "Shiguru Blade" has even greater cutting power than the Zedas sword, cutting through the sword with barely any effort. To reduce the chances of being detected, it was not given any beam weapons. Armaments ;*Shiguru Blade :A short sword that functions as Spallow's main weapon, it can cut through the armor and sword of the Zedas. The Spallow can increase the blade's cutting strength by using it in conjunction with built-in forearm thrusters. The Shiguru Blade uses single-molecule high-speed vibration to offset resistance when cutting physical objects. It is usually aimed at the joints of enemy MS.p.105, Gundam Age Vol. 2 novelization. Despite its appearance, the blade is actually really heavy and requires the whole body to swing in order to make the blade swing as well.Master Grade 1/100 "AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow" model kit manual The blade also requires time to solidify itself after cuts and is not designed to be used for long periods. The Shiguru Blade is stored on the rear waist armor when not in use. ;*Needle Gun :Needle launchers concealed in the unit's knees.The projectiles are fired at a speed of 30 kilometers per second by repulsive forces. p.108, Gundam Age Vol. 2 novelization. Special Equipment & Features ;*AGE System :The AGE System is the Special OS for the Gundam AGE-1 engineered by the lineage of the Asuno family. It researches the evolution of living beings by digitizing the mysteries surrounding it and collects battle data to customize itself, grows alongside the pilot and is customized and used exclusively by the pilot itself. The only person who can use this system is Flit himself. In order to mobilize the Gundam, the AGE Device must be used. History For the history of the AGE-1 Spallow, go to Flit Asuno's page Picture Gallery Gundam AGE-1 Titus and Spallow.png|Gundam AGE-1 Titus and Spallow Lineart Age-1s-spallow-artwork.png|Gundam AGE -1 Spallow illustration Spalow Neadle.jpg|Firing Needle Gun AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow (Ep 10) 01.jpg|With Shiguru Blade (Ep 10) AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow (Ep 10) 02.jpg|Slicing off Zedas' arm (Ep 10) AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow (Ep 14) 01.jpg|Damaged and venting gas (Ep 14) Games Gundam AGE 1 Sparrow.jpg|Gundam AGE 1 Spallow from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Gundam AGE-1 Spallow Super Gundam Royale.jpg Gundam Age-1 Spallow GCC.jpeg Gundam AGE-1 Spallow GCC.JPG Gundam AGE-1 Spallow Carddass.png Gundam AGE-1 Spallow GB Try Age 1.png Gundam AGE-1 Spallow GB Try Age.png Gundam AGE-1 Spallow AG Try Age.png Gundam AGE-1 Spallow Try Age 1.png Gundam AGE-1 Spallow Try Age 2.png Gundam AGE-1 Spallow Try Age 3.png Gundam AGE-1 Spallow Try Age 4.jpg Gundam AGE-1 Spallow Try Age 5.jpg Gundam AGE-1 Spallow Try Age 7.png Gundam AGE-1 Spallow Try Age 8.png Gundam AGE-1 Spallow Try Age 9.png Gundam AGE-1 Spallow Try Age 10.png Gundam AGE-1 Spallow Try Age 11.png Gundam AGE-1 Spallow Try Age 12.png Gundam AGE-1 Spallow Try Age 6.jpg Gundam Age Spallow O.jpg Gundam Age Spallow Try Age Purple.png Img age1-spa.jpg Gunpla Ag-spallow.jpg|AG 1/144 Gundam AGE-1 Spallow (2011): box art HG_Spallow.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-1 Spallow (2011): box art Mg-spallow-box.jpg|MG 1/100 Gundam AGE-1 Spallow (2012): box art BBSenshi-GundamAGE1.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi Gundam AGE-1 Normal, Titus, Spallow (2012): box art Notes and Trivia *AGE-1 Spallow's English name was not released when the suit's design was first revealed, so many fans thought the translated English name would be 'AGE-1 Sparrow' as the 'ロ' character in the Japanse name 'AGE-1 スパロー' could be translated either with a 'r' or 'l' sound. **According to Mark Simmons, one of the English translators working for Sunrise, the company specifically requested the "Spallow" spelling, to include the meaning of "spall" (pieces of material which are sheared off from objects by high-impact collisions).Gundam AGEs forum References External links *AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow on MAHQ.net Category:Mobile Weapons